


The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

by Azathothh



Series: Blade Runner Thoughts [1]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? - Philip K. Dick
Genre: Best Friends, Blade Runner - Freeform, Essay, Fear of Death, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Non-romantic friendship, Replicants, Team as Family, my thoughts, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: An essay/article I wrote when I thought of the Replicants from Blade Runner. Nothing romantic here, just my thoughts and feelings about the four. This is unfinished, though I doubt I will never finish it.





	The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

Sometimes, I'll think of the Replicants in a moment of peace. In the apartment that Leon took those photos in, Pris sitting on a chair reading a war novel, Roy asleep in the bath, Zhora in her bed. Leon at the table, the inevitable hanging over him.  
I think of the promises, they must have made promises to each other, ones like “when this is all over, we can finally live for real.”, “we could all live like this, once we get more life” or “just think about how we'll be able to rest comfortable for the first time, we will all...be safe.”  
I think of what they had to endure, the harsh labor that they were told to do, the death that they saw. They saw the deaths of fellow Replicants around them, maybe even their friends. How it would make them resent their creator, how it would scare them, the fact that they could just...die. Just die knowing that they never really lived.  
The Replicants were a family, all they had was each other in this world that was set on killing them. I think about a moment of laughter, someone says something funny and they all start to laugh, it's infectious. They hadn't had a reason to laugh until then. I think of the late night talks, talks of death, talks that end in tears and comforting, talks that bring them all together.  
Roy cried when he killed JF, and ran to the elevator, clutching his friends coat like it was his last breath. He cried, realizing what he had done, he had killed the one human that had shown him friendship, that had shown him kindness. In a burst of anger, that human was gone and Roy started to compute grief, greif from killing his father and from killing jf. He was new to that feeling, greif is an awful, soul crushing feeling. He wanted his friends back.


End file.
